


coup d'oeil

by arsenouselation



Category: Anna Karenina - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeform, The conditions of Vronsky's love, The title is french - there's an irony to this somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passing glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coup d'oeil

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Anna Karenina for reasearch to my Thortasha fic, this came out instead.

_coup d'oeil_

 

* * *

 

Anna Karenina is a war. And this is exactly why Alexei Vronsky loves her. War is not something that is needed, not by anyone, not by the world. Yet it is one of the driving forces of human morality. Sensationalized, philosophized upon endlessly; war has become an entity, a possibility. Man has made it necessary for himself to survive.

And it rings quite true to Vronsky. Anna Karenina is a war is someone he needs is the fuel of his life. His peace.

(only there is no peace, not for him, not for her, not forever)

* * *

They see Alexei witless, trying to chance a taste of forbidden fruit from the forbidden tree.

But, see, he does not care for the thrill, the hunt for a bite of Anna Karenina.

Alexei will have all of her, or none at all.

* * *

Only love can do that to someone, only love can drive someone to the edge, not knowing whether whatever waits below is a river of knives or eternal damnation or happiness.

Because there is no salvation. No damnation. Nothing but this woman and the world against them.

* * *

He will risk everything, he will set fire on society, as long as it's honorable, as long as it is for her. Her happiness.

Alexei fears almost nothing, except for the long shadow of his own fear that stalks both of their backs.

That, and he is afraid that Anna might be going a little mad (from love, from loving too much and too less).

* *  *

He loves her, with everything he is. Alexei loves her, Anna Karenina, the war, the turbulent storm.

Alexei Vronsky loves her with the intensity of his whole being but it is not enough. It is not enough.

 

 


End file.
